yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure is a Wonderful Thing
"Adventure is a Wonderful Thing" is a song from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin sung by Owl before his friends set off on a daring journey to rescue Christopher Robin from the Skullosaurus. Lyrics Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Owl (spoken): Oh, ho, how I envy you. Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the Great Unknown. Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say. But I can guess, More or less, Hidden dangers, Great duress, Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand. Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand. Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring, Your strength, Your nerve, Your hearts, Your wits, And for Skullosaurus Attacks, First Aid Kits. Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, And look at them and laugh. The claws, The teeth, The chase, The thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will. That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float. It runs you 'til you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote, Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Wish I was coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing. (spoken) I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place namely "Skull", but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place, the Eye of the Skull Itself! Pooh: Oh, bother... Owl: And you, General Pooh, Off you go, Marching high and low. Your friend, Waits at the end, Right here, Take a look The map is perfectly clear, With your excellent sense of direction, You've nothing to fear. Through the quicksand, Of the chasms, Tempting fate, And fighting spasms, Dodging avalanching boulders, Remember, Christopher Robin's fate - Rests completely on your shoulders, Pooh... Pooh: (spoken) Excuse me, Owl? Owl: It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure, The trembling and the dread, Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead. Pooh: Perhaps you could join us? Owl: No, no, you go ahead. Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Tally ho, and toodle-ooh, Ready now, noble chin, Chest out, tummy in, Make a fracas, have a fling, Drop a postcard, give a ring, Get the lead out, time to swing, Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing! (spoken) I salute you, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice! Escape from San Lorenzo Owl (spoken): Oh, ho, how I envy you. Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of San Lorenzo. Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say. But I can guess, More or less, Hidden dangers, Great duress, Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand. Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand. Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring, Your strength, Your nerve, Your hearts, Your wits, And for Dangerous Animal Attacks, First Aid Kits. Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, And look at them and laugh. The claws, The teeth, The chase, The thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will. That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float. It runs you 'til you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote, Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Wish I was coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing. (spoken) I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to find Arnold's parents in the most dangerous jungles of San Lorenzo, but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous quest, Discover the Secrets of the Green Eyes themselves! Pooh: Oh, bother... Owl: And you, General Pooh, Off you go, Marching high and low. Your quest, Will begin to test, Right here, Take a look The map is perfectly clear, With your excellent sense of direction, You've nothing to fear. Through the quicksand, Of the chasms, Tempting fate, And fighting spasms, Dodging avalanching boulders, Remember, Miles and Stella's fates - Rests completely on your shoulders, Pooh... Pooh: (spoken) Excuse me, Owl? Owl: It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure, The trembling and the dread, Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead. Pooh: Perhaps you could join us? Owl: No yet, but you go ahead. Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Tally ho, and toodle-ooh, Ready now, noble chin, Chest out, tummy in, Make a fracas, have a fling, Drop a postcard, give a ring, Get the lead out, time to swing, Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing! (spoken) I salute you, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin songs Category:Winnie the Pooh songs